Beauty and the God of Chaos
Ren the God of Humor's movie spoof of Walt Disney's 30th full-length animated motion picture "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Beast - Set the God of Chaos (The Kane Chronicles) *Beast (Prince Adam) - Megamind *Gaston - Mozenrath (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Lefou - The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Lumiere - King Julien XIII (Madagascar) *Lumiere (Human) - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Cogsworth - Maurice (Madagascar) *Cogsworth (Human) - Jesse Anderson (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Mrs. Potts - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chip - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Chip (Human) - Young Sora (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) *Feather Duster - Jewel (Rio) *Feather Duster (Human) - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Wardrobe - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Sultan - Luiz (Rio) *Sultan (Dog) - Dug (Up) *Stove - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *The Hat Stand - Doctor Cockroach (Monsters vs. Aliens) *The Enchantress - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Baker - Shrek *Bookseller - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Bimbettes - Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Maurice - Igor *Phillippe - Khan (Mulan) *Monsieur D'Arque - Rumplestiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Madame De La Grand Bouche - Misty, Molly Hale (Adult), May, and Dawn (Pokémon) *Tavern Keeper - Ratchet (Robots) *Villagers in the Wedding played by - Fairy Tale Characters (Shrek) *Objects in "Be Our Guest" played by - Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and the Lemurs (Madagascar) *Objects in "Human Again" played by - Ponies who sing "At the Gala" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Objects in "The Mob Song" played by - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Villagers in The Mob Song played by - Sa'Luk, the 40 Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves), and Villains at the Poison Apple (Shrek the Third) *The Wolves - Alley Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) Trailer: *Beauty and the God of Chaos Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 1 - Prologue/"Roxanne" #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 2 - Mozenrath Stops Roxanne Ritchi #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 3 - Igor's Invention #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 4 - Igor Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Alley Dogs #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 5 - Igor Arrives at the Castle #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 6 - Mozenrath's Proposal to Roxanne/"Roxanne (Reprise)" #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 7 - Roxanne Arrives at the Castle #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 8 - Roxanne's New Home #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 9 - Mozenrath ("Gaston") #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 10 - Roxanne Meets Sawyer, Oliver, and Miss Kitty #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 11 - Roxanne is Being So Difficult #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 12 - Roxanne Leaves Her Room and Meets King Julien XIII and Maurice #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Alley Dogs Attack Again #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 15 - Roxanne Dresses Set's Wounds/Mozenrath and the Chameleon Meet Rumplestiltskin #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 16 - Something Special for Roxanne/"Something There" #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 17 - "Human Again" #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 18 - "Beauty and the God of Chaos" #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 19 - Set Lets Roxanne Go/Mozenrath's Plan #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 20 - "The Mob Song"/Animals and Monsters vs. Villains #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale ("Beauty and the God of Chaos (Reprise)") #Beauty and the God of Chaos Part 22 - End Credits ("Beauty and the Beast" by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson) Followed by: *Beauty and the God of Chaos 2: The Enchanted Christmas See also: *Beauty and the God of Chaos 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the God of Chaos 3: Roxanne's Magical World Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea